


【VN】绞蓝。

by chence



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry 5 Nero/Vergil, M/M, Other, Vergil/Nero（Devil May Cry）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chence/pseuds/chence
Summary: 和裸者太太的父子接龙。PWP，维吉尔变蛇。tips：男孩完全受不了了，被父亲的举动吓到高潮退去，紧紧拽着蟒蛇的身体不管不顾地用力想将他从下半身的穴道中拔出来。于是轻微的“啵”的一声，终于结束的强迫性质的窒息性爱没能让尼禄二次射精，脑门上沾满稠水的维吉尔只得分出注意力看了看。尼禄双目紧闭、脸颊潮红，大量唾液随着蛇尾的抽出流在唇角，泪珠打湿两侧的头发，鼓风机一般地喘气。“操你的……维吉尔。”
Kudos: 32





	【VN】绞蓝。

我：

闪电击中岩浆时会碰撞出绚烂的火花，剥桉树的“皮肤”恍如彩虹，宇宙里有两千亿个总星系，维吉尔经过不可思议的意外后变为了一条鳞片雾蓝、腹部软白的绿树蟒变异蛇，披着汇聚光点的坚硬盔甲冷冷地吐着前端分岔的信子。 

但丁率先发现的异样。当老练的恶魔猎人浑身都沾着腥臭的血、绕路回来找他的麻烦老哥乐子时，却只看见废墟间满是灰尘的土地上躺着一堆他熟悉的衣裳，而出鞘的阎魔刀静静插在不远的路边，四周空寂无人，还剩下一头棕褐毛发间冒出巨大长角的地狱原住民的尸体。他唏嘘咕哝了一句“搞毛啊？”，在蹲下来捡起大衣查看的时候被一片迅疾无比的“蓝色”抽中了脸颊，强烈的疼痛和晕眩感来袭，一句脏话仿佛凭空惊雷，将年轻的男孩都引来了。  
披萨爱好者躺倒在了地上，感觉这阵火辣就恍如他老哥在学会了分身瞬移二段跳后赶紧给他来了一巴掌一样，然而这里的确只有维吉尔残留下来的冰凉魔力，并无依稀的血缘共鸣。尼禄正好赶到了现场，在简单巡视一圈有可能打到他叔叔大嚎的恶魔（维吉尔）无果后，选择先走过去把但丁扶起来，问清缘由，却在路过熟悉的衣服堆后突兀地发现左小腿一紧。

有蛇、有一条在阳光照耀下鳞片亮闪的蓝蛇。在尼禄诧异的时间里，大半截柔软又柔韧的长条形身体已经迅速攀着他的左腿圈上了年轻人的腰身，在但丁抬头的短暂片刻中，尼禄就已因此浑身僵硬，杵在了原地。四肢退化的爬行动物盘踞在了男孩的脖颈间，余下的身体部位则随意在毛衣和裤料上蹭动，小巧圆润的头部仰着吐出蓝色的信子，瞧起来有点可爱又得意。而这条蛇接下来低首拱过尼禄喉结下似乎妨碍到它的项链后，便趴下来贴紧年轻人衣服下的锁骨，二人为此瞠目结舌。

“这是怎么回事？从维吉尔的衣服里钻出来一条蛇？”但丁用肉眼粗略丈量了蛇的长度后发出一句咋舌音。“嘿，稀奇了，像是从热带雨林里钻出来的一样，起码得有一米九。”

“操——你就在那里站着评论，就像评论罩杯一样？”

“放宽心，Kid。半魔人血会稀释致死的毒素，感谢你爸维吉尔。”

似乎听到了什么关键词、那条近乎于蟒蛇体型的蓝蛇拱出头来，阴测测地盯着红衣的猎人，后者大笑一声，抬手想要摸上淡蓝色过渡到白色的腹部，又被强而有力的尾巴抽了一下手掌心才作罢。

“好吧，小家伙。现在的问题是它为什么缠着你，却没有想置你于死地的意思。”

尼禄得到无用的判断后翻了个白眼，将注意力放回自己身上，垂下眼睫去观察绕在他颈窝的蛇类，且与浅蓝色的竖瞳眼珠对上视线。他试探着把双臂抬起来——他没察觉到什么熟悉的危险，便用大拇指蹭了下鼻尖，再让属于人类的那只有温度的手慢慢地挪动到了轻轻拍打在他小腹的纤细尾巴，抓在手指间捏了捏。蓝蛇并未表达出抗拒，仍然只是盯着尼禄，这让尼禄松出一口气。

“…也许你和我的想法一致？”但丁观察了一小会，歪了歪头，神情中流露出难以置信。

“我想，是的。”

尼禄深吸一口气。

那条蛇的确是维吉尔。

在斯巴达叔侄拿着阎魔刀与衣物回去事务所的路上，他们试着捋清这件事的发生过程，以及维吉尔恢复的时间。但阅历丰富的但丁也未能挖掘出记忆中可以造成这种效果的高等恶魔——他们遗憾的对此一无所知，只好相顾叹气。不过，但丁像想起来什么似的又恶劣地笑了起来，维吉尔在瞧见这种笑容后整条蛇都飞射出去似乎想要来发绞喉，幸而尼禄眼疾手快给抓了回来。他们收拾了一下，然后开车回到人多的市区，维吉尔除了一直缩动身体绕在尼禄上半身之外，并未表现出攻击性，甚至懂得钻进毛衣下面来隐藏身体、避免骚乱。唯一不适应的只有尼禄，他不能忽视鳞片磨蹭在他的腹部和蛇信子不经意的舔舐，终于硬着头皮在踏入昏暗的事务所一楼客厅后，便不管不顾地抓出维吉尔丢到了沙发上。

“你就是这样对你父亲的？哪怕他现在是一条蛇。”

“…待会再说，我们该找Lady和翠西来讨论一下，或许她们知道什么。”尼禄吐词迅速、态度含糊，回避这个问题，而但丁倒是在青年躲闪的眼中见到了一份不适与懊恼。他耸耸肩膀。尼禄拿出手机联系两位女士，唯一的半魔长辈便转向维吉尔无声做了个口型。

【尼禄在担心你，别多想了。】

可是蓝色的蛇尾拍动了一下，破裂的皮革中露出的部分棉花被打出去，维吉尔散发出来的情绪冷硬、像块冰，也仿佛到了什么零界点。但丁没办法似地叹口气，冒着被咬的风险抓住大蛇，趁侄子不注意的时候放在他脖颈上（没忘记捏一下蛇尾巴尖），而长条形蓝色迅速缠绕住了脖颈，力道松松、冰块融化。

“你不知道现在秋季的气温对蛇类来说难以忍受吗？他需要适宜的温度，好了臭小子，联络的活儿交给我，你去找点生肉喂给维吉尔——噢要是他还摆着架子那你就喂点斯巴达血，不然他会自己吸。”但丁抢在尼禄大叫前再次决定各自的任务分配，又预测到孩子的反驳，而以一句话堵回所有的不满。

“除非你想我和他打起来，那结果会显而易见。”

一锤定音。

裸：

分叉的蛇信子轻触尼禄的脖颈，绕了两圈又钻进他的领口向下移动，层层叠叠的鳞片坏心眼地刮过尼禄的乳头，男孩僵硬地站在原地，因为短暂离开尼禄身体而重新变得冰凉的触感让他无论如何都无法适应，天晓得他如何忍耐才没有发抖。

维吉尔在尼禄的腰上一路缠绕，柔软细长的蛇尾则探出绕过腿根，用男孩能明显感知到的力道收紧，剩下大半都攀附在尼禄的上半身，蛇头重新钻了出来，张开嘴巴翻出尖利的獠牙咬住了他的脖子，尼禄吃痛皱了皱眉，差点就没控制住再把维吉尔扔出去的冲动，心里想着要快点给他找点吃的。维吉尔短暂地停留了一会才松开牙齿，不大不小的两个血洞留在那儿，虽然很快就因为魔人体质愈合，但他似乎是满意了，压在尼禄那条碍事的项链上，“咝咝”地吐着蛇信。

尼禄一点也不想承认他居然被一条蛇撩拨地起了反应，雌穴变得有些湿润，他尴尬地希望维吉尔没有注意到这件事，羞耻感令他满脸通红，但丁正在背对着他给蕾蒂和崔西打电话，尼禄低声骂了一句“Fuck”，匆匆忙忙地逃回了房间。

在尼禄一屁股坐在床沿上之前，维吉尔把尾巴尖一下缩了回去，一方面是因为他觉得有点凉，另一方面是避免被自己的儿子压到。尼禄的上衣因为塞了一条一米九的蛇而显得有些鼓鼓囊囊，维吉尔伸出了脑袋和男孩对视，浅蓝色的蛇类竖瞳直勾勾地盯着他，即使是变成了一条蛇尼禄也仍能从里头读懂维吉尔的情绪，那是独属于他的特权。

蓝色的蛇这一次咬穿了尼禄的肩膀，后者能感觉到他在吸食自己的血液，他忍下疼痛，摸了摸维吉尔冰凉的脑袋。

“你吃这个就可以了吗？”

维吉尔暂时没有理会，继续吸食着尼禄属于半魔的血液。男孩的血少了很多属于恶魔的腥味，闻起来带着人血的甜味，对喝惯恶魔血的维吉尔来说很好入口，甚至可以说美味。

这也是流淌着他一半血脉的身体。维吉尔从不掩饰自己对尼禄的占有欲，很显然，生肉也能补充他的能量，但他选择吸血或许也是这种心理作祟的一部分，而男孩全盘接受，他伸出手抚摸着维吉尔露在外面的一部分，试图温暖他的身体。

事实上尼禄已经快受不了了，他的身体小幅度地颤抖，但不是因为失血，衣服下的鳞片持续小幅度地蹭过他的乳头，被维吉尔好好关照调教过的地方根本受不了这样的折磨。蓝色的蛇终于松开了他的肩膀，模拟着人类点头的表情回应尼禄，蛇尾挤进男孩的裤子，将他已经勃起的肉棒缠住，尾巴尖尖挤进藏在后面一些的肉缝，准确地找到尼禄的阴蒂摩擦。

他条件反射地夹住腿呻吟了一声，维吉尔想干什么他心知肚明，但和一条蛇做爱实在是触及了他的知识盲区也挑战了他的下限。但对方是维吉尔……蓝蛇伸长脑袋蹭着尼禄的脸颊，不时吐出的蛇信舔过他的脸颊，男孩的脸温度很高，加快的心跳全部被他悉数听取。

男孩根本没办法拒绝，他的情欲也已经被撩拨起来了，只能红着脸脱下上衣，两颗乳头已经被摩擦地红肿挺立，通体覆盖蓝色鳞片只有腹部软白的大蛇缠绕在他的上身，尾巴覆盖在他的私处，尼禄的双手因为快感有些发颤，努力将裤子也褪了下来。

窗外属于夕阳的余晖照射进来，维吉尔的鳞片反射着点点光斑，头部绕过尼禄的脖颈，骤然收紧，尼禄大张着嘴巴表现出痛苦的神色，双手却只是虚虚地抓着父亲的身体，性器也被冰凉的鳞片缠紧摩擦，大量的快感一路攀升，窒息的痛苦却激发了快感。

他感觉不到持续了多久，尼禄的嘴角流出涎水，眼球上翻，生理泪水也控制不住地从眼角掉出来，舌头伸在外面拼命吸气。他的身体从床上猛地弹起再落下，粘稠的精液射了出来，一部分落在维吉尔的蛇身上。男人终于松开了对尼禄脖颈的钳制，后者被猛然涌进的大量空气呛得不停咳嗽，维吉尔又把尾巴尖对着尼禄的马眼刺进去一小截，刚高潮的身体根本受不了这样的刺激，男孩双手抓紧身下的床单，呻吟骤然变大眼泪汪汪地盯着维吉尔。

“Daddy…NO…”

父亲没有理会孩子的恳求，搅弄了一阵才抽了出去，脑袋则将目标描向了胸前两颗红透的乳头，张开嘴巴咬穿了其中一粒，尼禄痛得抽气，蛇尾已经探进他湿透的小穴，热乎乎的温度极大的取悦了维吉尔，他缓慢地往里深入，仔细地蹭过尼禄每一处软肉，脸侧贴在尼禄的心口，男孩被冰冰凉凉的温度刺激得颤抖，而敏感点在维吉尔刻意的寻找下暴露无遗，心跳和身体的温度全部诚实地展现出他的真实反应。

维吉尔趁着尼禄被快感弄得毫无力气的时候像蛇类绞死猎物那样绕过他的整个上半身，将他的两条手臂也困在其中，然后缓慢绞紧，确保男孩被牢牢困住无法挣扎。蛇尾深入到难以想象的深度，甚至想挤进子宫，露在外面的一段压进肉缝，在维吉尔抽插的同时摩擦着敏感的阴蒂，双重快感让尼禄的呻吟拔高了一个度。

逐渐加快的速率让尼禄一边哭泣一边求饶，但身体被困住难以反抗，只能被动承受，维吉尔咬穿了尼禄的另一颗乳头，疼痛和雌穴的高潮一道来临，穴肉收缩着咬紧维吉尔的尾巴，后者还在小幅度地抽动着尾巴尖延长他的快感。

我：

“Daddy……”尼禄小声啜泣着，多多少少感到难以为情。大量粘稠的爱液喷出他的雌穴，快感将脑袋搅得黏糊糊，他合拢双腿，被捂热的蛇身肆意在这具浮现不显眼的红潮的麦色身体上环绕、缠紧。  
蛇的双眼中有细细的竖瞳，虹膜是偏灰的浅紫色，正盯着濒死的猎物一般的、他的孩子。尼禄还在喘息，想把肺里的热气都吐出去，然而维吉尔抽回他的细软尾巴，让沾着清亮液体的一线闪亮蓝色游离在轮廓不算结实的胸膛上，瞄准男孩换气的时间，直接又准确地送进了半张的口中。

“嘶。”维吉尔说道。

父子血缘的联系亦或床笫间上位者与下位者之间的默契，令尼禄在惊讶过后顺从地收拢口腔肉，含住逐渐蔓延入粗壮部分的蛇身——他甚至可以搞懂简短的嘶哑低语的含义，还为了让这场人兽性爱不至于太过分，开始乖巧地抚摸自己的阴茎、撸下包皮露出偏粉的龟头磨蹭微热的蛇身，讨好着父亲。维吉尔像是被取悦了，但他的下半身已经探在了尼禄的喉口，犹如箭在弦上，接下来不管不顾地持续深入。

？我*。尼禄在翻白眼前心想。

那番前戏和蓝蛇现在的行为并没有直接联系，享用尼禄年轻身体时的维吉尔从来都随心所欲，皆因斯巴达幼崽全心全意的奉献以及任他索取。这也在维吉尔消除心中的怒火，尽管全系于他的轻敌，才早就了沦为这种滑稽模样的现状——可也不赖。维吉尔高傲地抬起头，盯着被蛇身撑大撑圆、如正吞入阴茎时绷紧的无褶皱的肛门般的嘴唇，恶劣地让鳞片磋磨细嫩的口腔肉，两根生殖器挤出茎囊，在高热的喉管内抽动。如果此时从另一个角度来看，就能欣赏到男孩太阳穴附近的青筋突起，被撑大到肥肿的脖颈里圆钝的形状正在模拟着性交抽动。尼禄猛地痉挛起来，无意识地揪紧身下被汗浸湿部分的床单，缺氧和窒息的叫喊和呜咽皆被堵回，他的大脑短暂断片；维吉尔则爽到塌下前半身、绕着盘起男孩罕少被使用的疲软阴茎。橙色余辉浅洒入室内，汗津津的麦色肌肤与软云般的蓝碰撞，前者的两条长腿夹紧磨蹭着缓缓抽动的滑腻鳞片，柔韧纤细的躯体也在缠绕中颤抖。被盘住的粗大阴茎只有龟头裸露在外，胀成了深些的红色，精口正可怜地外吐粘稠的前液，而在饱满睾丸下的女穴入口一直吞吃着蛇的头部，爱液淌湿大片被单，维吉尔竟一边用尾巴操他的嘴，一边用类阴茎般粗长的头部插入他的女穴……！！尼禄的鼻尖和眼眶附近发红，不住地呜咽喘息，显然快到了高潮，前魔王的蛇信不时舔舐尼禄那不停收缩的嫩肉，鳞片舒张起伏似呼吸般，剐蹭在肿起的阴帝，如鱼得水般磨蹭在子宫口附近，下半身则掐着对方坚持不下去的节点在咽喉内射出精液，都不必再吩咐男孩咽下，料想声带也肯定被生殖器上的倒刺割坏了。

男孩完全受不了了，被父亲的举动吓到高潮退去，紧紧拽着蟒蛇的身体不管不顾地用力想将他从下半身的穴道中拔出来。于是轻微的“啵”的一声，终于结束的强迫性质的窒息性爱没能让尼禄二次射精，脑门上沾满稠水的维吉尔只得分出注意力看了看。尼禄双目紧闭、脸颊潮红，大量唾液随着蛇尾的抽出流在唇角，泪珠打湿两侧的头发，鼓风机一般地喘气。

“操你的……维吉尔。”

就像银河在旋转，不顾他的承受底线一股脑的、整个宇宙都倾泻了进尼禄的大脑，五脏六腑则下坠在热油煎锅里，咽反射带来的剧烈咳嗽只能牵扯出更多的刺痛。迷迷糊糊中有什么温热粗糙的东西摩擦过尼禄布满汗水的额头，他努力睁开眼，看见维吉尔一张俊美中留有岁月痕迹的脸放大。

“蛇呢？”尼禄嘶声。

“变回来了。”

“刚刚爽不爽？”男孩动了动手，抱上维吉尔毛糙的后脑勺，搂着父亲凑近脸庞。

维吉尔没有作答，只是简单地点头回应，选择将确实很爽而且飞了天的想法缄口默言。卧室里魔力和荷尔蒙胶着，尼禄正在撒娇、取悦他，小兽般暧昧自然的动作给中年男人带去情绪的转变，他抛开部分的不悦，用薄唇触碰一下近在咫尺的呼呼喷洒鼻息的鼻尖，眼神中流露出继续下一轮的想法，传递进那对湿漉漉、偏灰蓝绿色的玻璃球眼珠里。尼禄在接收到讯息后似乎快乐地咧开了嘴，因暂时的中场休息恢复的体力支撑他抬起双腿，剪刀似的绞上维吉尔宽窄结实的腰背，极其主动，然而他接下来侧过头去靠近年长者的左颊，毫无预兆的张开口咬上了维吉尔的脸颊肉，表情就变了味、像咬牙切齿的小狗。  
——维吉尔缓慢眨动双睫，环抱着一具像绿叶尖上的露珠般年轻鲜美的躯体并未采取本应有的抵抗，而是把被冒犯的怒火拍碎进这个实施者的身份是他儿子兼情人的念头里。尼禄没有咬出血，但必然留下了牙印而且暂时消失不去，他就只傲慢纵容地询问道“你在做什么？”，不过尼禄不鸟他。斯巴达幼崽受困于喉管冒火说不出什么脏话，烦心的不得了，巴掌软绵绵拍上去推开维吉尔的臭脸，身体重心下压，压迫两条环着摩挲他背部肌肤的粗壮有力的胳膊，一副我就这样做了你爱怎么样就怎么样的表情，很像条不高兴的毛绒萨摩耶。

他们互相瞪眼。

但丁刚等到热气腾腾的披萨到来，还没享用上一口，就听到了二楼木制楼梯被踩响的嘎吱声，转眼瞧见衣着不整披着他侄子外套的全裸老哥臭着脸下楼。做爸的男人左边脸颊的咬肌上有清晰的牙印，尼禄上齿列的犬齿痕迹占据其中，不用细想都知道这番杰作诞生的原委，于是根本就不看气氛的中年半魔拍着桌子夸张地大笑起来，准备嘲讽床笫欢爱竟将大魔王拿捏成这样，然而维吉尔裸足下楼只是在办公桌桌角旁边和废弃酒水瓶里找出一管软膏状物，等到但丁敏锐注意到那上面的字之后，眼睛都瞪大了。

“你们占用我的客房做爱不说，连润滑油都不会好好放吗？？”

维吉尔倨傲地抬高下颌，吐给但丁两个音节：“哈哈。”然后消失在楼梯的拐角，勃起的阴茎跟着动作抖了两抖，拥有这般雄伟粗长阳具的主人的弟弟立刻被辣到闭上眼睛。

妈的，披萨都不香了!


End file.
